zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Gohma
, also known as Queen Gohma, is the boss of Inside the Deku Tree, the first dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Queen Gohma is the "curse" that was placed on the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. A crustacean-like creature, she can hatch Gohma Larvae to help her defeat Link. Interestingly, Queen Gohma's boss title labels her only as "Gohma." The term "Queen Gohma" is only used in-game by the Deku Scrub Brothers outside her lair. In addition, Queen Gohma's roars are reused by Ganon in the climax of the game. Story Seeking the Triforce, the evil Gerudo, Ganondorf, travels to the sanctuary of Kokiri Forest and demands that the Great Deku Tree give him the Kokiri's Emerald, one of the three Spiritual Stones that, together with the Ocarina of Time and "Song of Time", hold the key to unlocking the door to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce can be found. The Great Deku Tree refuses, and is cursed with Queen Gohma and her Gohma subordinates as a result of his disobedience. The Great Deku Tree summons Link, the boy without a fairy, and asks him to defeat Queen Gohma and break the curse placed on him. Braving the many perils of the evil creatures infesting the Deku Tree, Link finds Queen Gohma in a huge chamber. After battling the gargantuan monster, Link successfully defeats her; however, the Great Deku Tree knows that he was doomed from the start. With his last powers, he gifts Link with the Spiritual Stone of Forest and asks him to travel to Hyrule Castle and meet with Princess Zelda to find a way to save Hyrule from the terrifying evil that it was sure to suffer, should Ganondorf obtain the Triforce. Battle Upon entering the boss room, Link must look up into the roof of the room, where Queen Gohma is situated. Queen Gohma promptly drops to the floor. To defeat her, Link must hit her eye with a shot from the Fairy Slingshot when it turns red. Link can also use Deku Nuts to attack the eye. After being hit, Queen Gohma is temporarily stunned and drops to the floor, allowing Link to deal damage to her eye with the Kokiri Sword or a Deku Stick. After recovering, Gohma will climb up to the ceiling of the room and attempt to summon Gohma Larvae to attack Link. Once Queen Gohma stops walking around and starts laying eggs, Link can hit her in the eye with his Fairy Slingshot again; effectively stunning her and allowing him to damage her with short range weapons again. If Link shoots her eye fast enough, he can prevent her from laying a single egg, thus removing her one method of attacking. Once Queen Gohma has taken enough damage, she will be defeated. After being defeated, she disintegrates into blue flames and leaves behind a Heart Container and a blue light that warps Link outside the Great Deku Tree. Navi's Note Video Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga Link and Mido work together to beat Queen Gohma. When she is defeated, she reverts to her true form, a small beetle with a large eye. This insect is extremely similar to the one that was within the Baga Tree, which is from one of the manga's side stories. es:Reina Gohma it:Regina Gohma Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:Queens Category:Gohmas